


Dancing in the rain

by Helen92



Series: Bat Family - Unlikely Scenarios [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batman doesn't know he does have a daughter, F/M, Friend to lovers to enemies to lovers, Helena Kyle - Freeform, Helena Wayne does have other biological siblings, Helena Wayne is Huntress, Helena Wayne is metahuman, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Love Triangle, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen92/pseuds/Helen92
Summary: This is a prequel to a "A dinner in the Bat-family". This will be a short story of how Jason Todd and Helena Wayne fell in love. Also in case you haven't realized Helena Wayne it's a metahuman in this AU like she was in the Birds of Prey TV series.This how I imagined Huntress looking like during her teenagers years: https://www.deviantart.com/cheshyre-drops/art/Huntress-299382134 (the credit goes to the artist).





	Dancing in the rain

It was a dark, rainy night in Gotham city. The raindrops were hitting heavily the windows and the lightings illuminated the sky brazed by the darkness, forcing the people to take shelter in their comfy and warm homes.

But despite the heavy rain, two mysterious silhouettes jumped from rooftop to rooftop, seemingly to outran the rain. The figure that was always a step ahead was a man while the second one, behind the man, was a young boy, no more than twelve. The brave pair that walked in such weather, were none other than the dark knight, Batman, and his sidekick, the second Robin. The weather didn't mean anything to them because the justice never takes a break, even when the weather is a cold tumultuous storm. Such weather was the perfect timing for the criminals to reign free in Gotham city. Criminals that couldn't be stopped by traditional means....

* * *

 Soon enough the brave superhero team got to the Gotham's docks, waiting outside a warehouse behind wooden boxes.

A little earlier, Comissioner Gordon, alerted the two superheroes about some goons of Two-Face taking hostages, some students, from the Gotham Academy, among which was one of dearest classmates of Jason Todd and his first crush, a girl called Rena.

But unbeknownst to neither Batman and Robin, a third new _player_ will give them one of worst _headache_ possible.

* * *

 "What are we waiting for?!", asked Robin, impatience lacing his voice.

    But his question went without an answer. It's seemed that Batman was more concentrated on finding the perfect moment when to get closer to the warehouse.

   "Wait here!", said Batman, leaving, after a thug passed them.

     Jason only huffed in exasperation when Batman left, but remained frozen to his spot, the cold rain drenching his hair.

     As he was checking the warehouse again, Jason saw a petite figure clad in purple climbing the lateral stairs for the fire exit and entering into the warehouse.

     Then all hell broke loose inside the warehouse. From his position, Jason could hear clearly the panicked shouts of Two-Face's goons, gun fire shots and loud footsteps.

     Jason, tired of waiting for Batman and worried about the purple clad person inside, made his move and entered the warehouse. But as soon as he entered the warehouse, the only sight that welcomed him was utter darkness. As Jason advanced forward, with caution, trying to avoid the thugs, someone swoop his legs, with a stick, from underneath him, making him fall and gasping for air. Then, Jason felt something cold touching his neck, forcing him to keep his head on the concrete floor.

   "Are you one of Two-Face's goons?", asked a high-pitched voice with coldness.

     Jason squinted his eyes, trying to see his attacker more clearly, but his sight was eluded because of the pitch darkness of the warehouse. But based on the high pitched voice, Jason figured out that his attacker was female, a girl at the very least.

   "What it's a young girl like yourself doing here, dressed up like a hero?", asked Jason with cockiness in his voice.

     The only answer that he received was the metal stick, whose tip was pressed against his throat, making contact with his skull.

     As soon as the young girl prepared to put her metal stick back to his throat once again, Jason caught the end of the metal stick, directed to him, in his hands and pulled his attacker closer to him, encircling her body with his arms in a tight hold.

     The young girl tried to struggle in his strong hold, but his strength did overpower her.

   "Now, now.....", said Jason in a soothing voice, ".... stop struggling against me.... you only alert the thugs and give away our position".

     As soon as those words left his mouth, the petite figure stopped struggling and remained still.

   "So, first of all, to answer your question, I'm not one of Two-Face's thugs, I’m Robin, secondly who are you supposed to be and what are you doing here and thirdly how can you see so well in this darkness?", Jason asked with a serious voice.

     The young girl raised up her head and watched him in his eyes, even if Jason couldn't see her watching him, and replied with a strong and determined voice:

   "My name is Huntress, and I came here to save the students from the Gotham Academy that were taking hostages by those thugs. As for my vision in the dark, I wish I knew why I can see in the dark like it was plain day. It's something that I always had since I was a child."

     After this revelation, Jason was utterly confused. He knew that the Huntress was a grown up woman, not a little girl.

   " _Did something happened to the Huntress? Did she train this young girl so that one day, she could replace her and take over the mantle?_ ", Jason thought as worry began to creep into his mind.

     But before, Jason could ask other questions about the fate of Huntress that he meet and knew, the petite figure head butted him in the face, then took his hand, leading him away, as a rain of bullets began to pour down on them.

* * *

     As soon as both of them got to a safe place, with a little bit of light, Jason couldn't help himself but be amazed by the young girl and how she saved his life moments prior.

   "When you stop ogling me, maybe you could come up with a plan of how to save those students", Huntress replied with a bitter voice.

     Jason then shook his head, and began to think about a plan.

   "Maybe one of us could be a bait, allowing to be caught by those thugs while the other person could discreetly follow and until the thug will lead us to the students and then beat the shit out of the thugs and save the students", Jason added with pride in his voice.

     But the look of disapproval from the Huntress's face spoke louder than words and Jason knew she didn't agree with his plan.

   "How about we lure the thugs to our position so that Batman could have a better chance of saving faster those students?", Huntress replied with determination.

    Jason was irate with this girl. If before he was amazed by her, now he was angered by her because of how much she sounded like Batman while he was scolding him for being too reckless during patrols.

     So he did what a twelve year boy does the best, he began arguing with her and vice versa. Unfortunately, their loud voice, attracted some armed thugs to their position and they were taken by surprise by them, then, after being taken hostages, they were led to a large area where the other students were in a kneeling position, with their wrists tied up behind their back and with their head hung down, and soon the both of them were forced to join the other students in the same position.

   "Great job, Robin!", Huntress replied with anger in her voice, in barely a whisper.

   "As far as I'm concerned, you are as guilty as me about our current predicament, so make a favour and shut up Huntress!", Jason replied with irritation in his voice.

     After their exchange, the both of them refused to speak or even look at each other.

     And they waited.... and waited.... until a smoke bomb came down to one of the thugs's feet and soon the whole area was studded with thick smoke, through which no one couldn't see anything.

     The only noises that could be heard through the smoke were the cracking noises of thugs being beaten down by Batman. At least that's what Jason assumed those noises were. When the entire commotion started, Jason broke free from his restraints and, based on the noises, was trying to find the right direction to go towards. Suddenly, from his right, someone puts a hand on his shoulder, moment in which Jason caught the person's wrist and prepare to throw him away when the voice of the person stopped him.

   "It's me", Huntress replied as Jason let slowly go of her wrist. "We should stop meeting like this", Huntress replied with a sigh while rubbing her wrist.

   "What are you doing here?", Jason replied with a huffed voice.

   "I came here to take you to the students and free them, together", Huntress replied with the same courage from before looking deep into Jason's eyes.

   "Okay, lead the way, stubborn girl", Jason replied with mild amusement in his voice.

* * *

After the both of them got to the students, they cut off their ties, then, with the help of Helena's cat vision they got the students from the thick smoke in a safe area where they told the students to wait for them until it was over.

     Then they went to help Batman beat off the rest of the thugs and after everything was over Batman looked aggravatingly to Jason and told him a serious tone:

   "You disobeyed me once again, Robin! I told you to wait not to come into the warehouse by your own without a plan!"

     Jason clenched his fists to his side and when he wanted to scream at Bruce for being unfair to him, Huntress's voice spoke up on his behalf:

   "This is my fault. He came inside after me", Huntress lied in a polite voice.

     Before Batman had a chance to reply to her statement, a loud gunshot was heard from the above directed towards Huntress, but only a person fell down in that moment and that wasn't Huntress.

* * *

     A few days later, while being on patrol by himself, Robin which took a short break on a rooftop, when the rain started to pour down on him, was joined by an unexpected guest, Huntress, which brought up an umbrella and opened up above their heads.

   "You never cease to amaze me Huntress. First, you go by yourself into a warehouse full of armed thugs to save some students, without any plan at all and now you brought up an umbrella. What kind of superhero carries around an umbrella?" Jason said with a smile on his face.

   "A superhero, which doesn't like to get wet", Huntress replied while moving locks of wet hair from Jason's face. But as soon as he looked at her face, she stopped what she was doing and removed her hand from his hair.

   "And as for the reckless behavior, you're the one to talk, Robin. As far as I remember, you were the one which took the hit for me when that thug tried to shoot me. By the way, how is your arm?", Huntress asked with worry in her voice.

   "It was only a graze, you don't need to worry about it", Jason replied in a serious tone.

    He remembered how his body acted on his own making himself a shield between the bullet and the Huntress, how he fainted and how the Huntress called him before he closed his eyes.

   "That's good", Huntress replied in a soft voice, as the both of them were staying under the umbrella waiting for the rain to not pour so hard or to stop entirely.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Batman is the property and creation of DC Comics. I own none of the characters and places mentioned in this story.


End file.
